Why mum?
by Maya33
Summary: This story is about Prue. Phoebe's daughter trying to find out who her father was......and who killed him......or more importantly why?
1. One step till the truth

Prue ran upstairs as fast as she could to her room. She let herself fall on the bed and cried her eyes out on her pillow. Phoebe who had obviously seen the whole thing she went upstairs to check on her daughter.

Phoebe went in Prue's room. Phoebe knowing something's up she asked 'Prue what happened?'. Prue ignored her mother and continued staining her pillow with her tears. Phoebe layed a comfortable hand on Prue's shoulder and asked her once again.

'Mum, everyone in school is making fun of me' through sobs Prue continued 'they're saying you killed dad. I told them it's not true but they kept insisting. School was a nightmare today mum!' Phoebe accidentally asked 'How'd they know about that?'

Prue stared accusingly at her mum and told her while she cried even harder 'You killed dad!' now Prue could barely make out the last word 'Why?'

Phoebe replied in a calm and loving voice 'Prue, you're too young to understand. Now sweet dreams my little angel'

Now Prue lost her patience with her mum 'I'm thirteen. And I am not a kid. I think I deserve to know what you did to my father' she cried out in an angry voice. Phoebe left her daughter's room and went downstairs to talk to Piper and Paige about this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper and Paige where by the fireplace talking. Until Phoebe went downstairs and told them the whole story. Piper said 'Well we knew she was going to figure it out sooner or later'

'Yeah but not this soon. Prue is too young to handle any of this' Phoebe replied in her usual caring voice.

And Paige replied 'But Phoebe you can't keep her away from the big, bad world forever'. Piper more concerned on the outcome asked Phoebe 'What are you going to do now?'

'I wish I knew' Phoebe replied defeated.

But what the sisters didn't expect was that Prue was over hearing their current conversation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While Prue was lying on her bed she kept recalling her recent memories: The kids in her school, Her mum talking to her, her mum and aunts discussing the situation. And kept asking herself **'Why?'**


	2. The Runaway

The next day Prue went to magic school everyone left her alone during breaks. She didn't have a partner while they were practicing with potions unlike all the other kids. They were treating her as if she was a murderer. When school ended Prue was more than grateful that she would get out of school.

When Prue came back from school she went straight to the kitchen. Where she found the sisters. Piper was cooking dinner, Phoebe making a column on her laptop and Paige pigging out from the refrigerator while working on a potion.

'There you are. What would you like for dinner: chicken wings with some of my delicious sauce or spaghetti bayonese?' Piper asked with a smile on her face.

Prue didn't have time for this 'Piper, I want to know what happened. Everyone in school is treating me as if I killed dad. Tell me the truth and now!' Prue asked in a harsh voice.

'We don't know, what you're talking about' Paige replied. But Prue was ready for that so she replied back 'Oh please you can drop the whitelighter act. I saw you yesterday by the fireplace. Now tell me what is going on'

Now it was Phoebe's turn to talk to her daughter whom she loved so much that she lied to her all these years 'Prue, I promise you'll know everything when you're ready'

Prue couldn't handle this anymore she stomped out of the kitchen in a huff and headed to her room. Phoebe went upstairs to talk to her once more but she lacked the door which left a disappointed Phoebe outside.

When Phoebe was going down the stairs she saw Paige walking by and told her 'I wouldn't say I told you so but I just did' Piper gave a glare to Paige and went near Phoebe whom had just sat on the stairs and stared vaguely at the floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prue was on her bed she felt miserable. Everyone seemed to be against her even her friends. There was nothing more she wanted to know than why her own mother killed her father.

So she decided that if her mum wasn't going to tell her she was just going to find out by herself. But one thing was for sure that she is definitely not going to stay here to do that.

She opened the window. Where she felt the heavy breeze of night grace her face. Since there wasn't much distance from her window to the ground she jumped and landed on her feet.

Prue ran away with all the strength she could master. She was afraid her mum or her aunts would see her.

She ran away because she thought it was the right choice but what she didn't know was that it **wasn't……**


	3. Rightful heir?

Prue was all alone she didn't know where to go. She was afraid and at night she missed her mum tucking her to bed. She missed all the little things normally she would have taken for granted.

She was all alone in alley. In a cardboard box to be exact, but at least tomorrow she won't have to go to school and listen to everyone commenting on her family. Their words cutting like knifes but worse. Or stay in that prison normal people would call a home. But to her it wasn't especially with demons always attacking.

Prue heard tumps almost like a……disco!! For once her luck seemed to have changed or, so she thought…

She went inside and when she did she felt a spark twirl inside her. She saw flashing blue, black lights coming from the dj and the ceiling and people wearing black clothes. The girls were wearing half tops, sleeveless, mini skirts or really tight long trousers. And the men were wearing tight black trousers, and a black shirt, some weren't even wearing a shirt. ANYWAYz everyone seemed to have a good time.

It looked a lot like P3 only better. There were even girls table dancing which Prue didn't approve of. But she did like the place and there was a hunk that has been staring at her ever since she got there.

She walked over to him and asked 'What's your problem?' and he replied in a smug voice 'I never saw you around here before, babe' and Prue clarified for him 'The name is Prue, not BABE!!!'

'Prue? as in Prue Haliwell, Prue??' he asked in amazement. 'Yeah, please don't tell me you're one of mum's fans!' Prue replied annoyed

'Hardly' he replied in a chuckle. 'Good, becuase i'm so not in a mood right now. So what's your name?' Prue asked. And he told Prue 'Ian, Hey ho'd you find this place?'

'Well, i heard the music and i thought it would be fun to check out this place a-' Prue replied but Ian interrupted 'And your goody-goody mum let you come here??'

'She doesn't know' Prue replied guiltily. That cought Ian's attention 'She doesn't?'

'Well......i just ran away from home......But if you tell my mum i'll...i'll-' But Ian interrupted once more 'I'l keep that in mind. Hey, you might have came here to talk but i didn't. So are you going to dance with me or not?' Ian told Prue smugly. Which didn't bother Prue at all in fact she replied 'Sure'

At three o'clock the 'disco' was shutting down so Prue was going back to the alley to sleep but Ian told Prue 'No way a pretty gal like you is sleeping in a cardboard box. You can come home with me'

'I dont know about that......' But Ian seemed to know what she was thinking 'You can sleep in my guest room, happy?'

And Prue replied with a smile on her face 'Very!'

Ian took her to his pen house and Prue loved it especially her room. That night Prue slept comfortably in her new room. Not knowing what was really behind all this!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Prue was fast asleep Ian shimmered to the Underworld where he told the other demons that they will soon have the rightful heir to the throne on their side once again!!!


	4. deal with the Seer

The next day Prue awoke because the sun was shining upon her face. Exactly when she woke up Ian went in with a tray filled with food. Prue was astonished 'Wow, breakfast in bed. You better be careful a girl could get used to this'

'I'm counting on it' Ian said with an evil smile on his face

'What?' Prue asked surprised. Ian quickly changed the subject 'You should try the strawberries. I they're pretty good'

'Hmm, you were right. Here try one' Prue said while handing a strawberry to Ian. But instead Ian reached forward and bit half the strawberry in Prue's mouth which ended in a French kiss.

As soon as they parted Prue said 'Like I said a girl could get used to this' and Ian kissed her once again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paige ran down the stairs ad told Phoebe and Piper 'She's not in the attic either' Phoebe looked down and whispered more to herself than to the others 'This is all my fault'

And Piper told her 'No it isn't, no one suspected anything like this might happen' Phoebe snapped at her sister 'Yes it is, all I kept doing was treat her like a child. I never listened to what she had to say. I can help thousands of people but I can't help my own daughter' when Phoebe said the last sentence a tear fell down her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'I heard, you're trying to bring a ruler down the underworld. But that'll never happen, many have tried and failed' the seer grunted at Ian

'But I won't. But I might need your help to do just that' Ian said. 'What exactly do you have in mind' the seer replied with a gleeful smile on her face while moving her hand on Ian shoulder.

'Don't get cocky with me. Can you or can you not brainwash a half demon??' Ian said while brushing her hand off of him.

'Half? What exactly do you mean by that?' the seer asked astonished by his question

'I think I found Cole's heir. The one you've been searching for I believe' Ian replied in his usual cocky voice. 'You'll never get her. She's protected by the Charmed ones' the seer replied in a know-it-all kind of voice.

'Oh I doubt that'll be a problem, interested?' Ian said while he stared at the Seer. And the seer replied **'Very!'**


	5. HELP!

Leo orbed back from the Elders to the Charmed Ones. 'Well, what did they say?' Phoebe asked impatiently. 'They can't sense Prue anywhere. Did you should try scrying for her?'

Paige replied 'We tried that already Leo. It's not working'.

Phoebe lost her patience 'Well I don't care what they do just get back up there and tell not to stop looking for her until we find her' she shocked Leo completely and he orbed back to he heavens.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Giggles were heard from Prue at the pen house 'Can't you tell me what's the surprise?' Prue asked happily. 'Why tell you, When I can show you' Ian replied with a playfully tone of voice.

And that was when he decided to put his plan into action. He shimmered Prue to the Seer in the Underworld while she was blind-folded.

Prue felt that the environment had changed. Part of her felt like she belonged here. But another part told her to get out of there. She thought she was a spoiled sport for not trusting Ian enough to play along in his prank.

'Ian is it ok if I take off the blind-fold' Prue asked Ian thinking it wouldn't hurt to take off the blind-fold. _Big mistake._ At first there was silence which sent shivers through her spine but than she heard Ian mutter 'You can take off the blind-fold the fun is just starting!'

Prue smiled when she heard him say that. But when she took off the blind-fold she didn't expect to see the Seer with a satisfied gleam in her eyes.

And all there was left to do was cry for Help but **no answer!!!**


	6. Lead

The Seer's eyes glowed white and so did Prue's eyes. The Seer was brainwashing Prue into thinking that she wants to be the new Source. So that all Ian will have to do is marry Prue and he'll have power over every evil being in the entire Underworld. And as payment the Seer will be given immunity even against the Charmed Ones.

The Seer almost was done with the transformation. But what she didn't know was that Prue's magick protected her from the Seer's powers. So when the Seer thought the transformation was a success and her eyes glowed back to its usual normal color.

Prue took the advantage and kicked her straight in her ankles and she fell. Prue ran as fast as she could and dodged all the fire balls that were sent at her by Ian. Prue saw a hole in the cavern and since she was small and quick. She crept inside the hole without Ian ever noticing.

Ian was now furious that he lost his key to power. He turned back to the Seer whom had just gotten back on her feet. 'This is all your fault. I thought you said you could handle her. Now we lost her thanks to your incompetence'.

But the Seer quickly defended herself 'I didn't know she's immune to my powers. And we didn't lose her she's still somewhere in the Underworld. I don't think she knows how to shimmer yet. Otherwise she would have tried it already'

'Even if you're right. If she's immune to your powers than how are we going to brainwash her?' Ian said more serious than before.

'I can get a wizard and have him do a potion for me that'll completely brainwash her but in the meantime you continue searching for the little brat' the Seer told Ian.

And Ian replied harshly 'I will, but you better not lose her again or I'll have your head'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leo orbed back to the sisters and said 'There's a rumor that Prue was seen in a disco where demons hang out. But they're not sure'

Paige replied sarcastically 'Well, at least that's better than nothing' and Piper said 'There is no way Prue would go in a disco with demons no matter how desperate she was'

After giving the rumor some thought Phoebe said 'Actually, I think she did. Leo can you ask the Elders to find out more on this disco and where it is' Leo had a puzzled look on his face. So Phoebe clarified 'I'm not joking'. Leo orbed away and Phoebe yelled to him 'And don't come back if you haven't found out something on the disco'

Piper was doubtful so she asked Phoebe 'Do you really think Prue is at the disco?' and Phoebe replied 'Piper, it's the only place we've got so far. And it's the only place I would have gone to if I was her age'.

'Well, let's hope Leo will pull through for us' Paige said hopefully.


	7. New Source

Prue sighed with relief when she saw that the coast was clear. And she started thinking, she couldn't believe that Ian was a demon and he tried to kill her or why would they want a witch to be their source? The thought was confusing, but one thing was for sure. Prue realized that once you lose something, you find out how precious it was. A week ago she would have wish to be away from her family as far as possible now she'd do anything to get them back!!! And she collapsed in tears…

She was confused and scared. She didn't know what to do she was afraid the demons might kill her. She just kept walking in the Underworld desperately, hoping she'll find a way out.

'There you are, Witch. You're making this too easy' Ian said with a smirk on his face. Ian reached forward to grab her but to Prue's surprise she shimmered out of his grasp.

Prue found in another part of the Underworld she didn't see Ian anywhere. And to Prue's utter horror she realized she just shimmered out!!!

Ian cought her off guard so he hit her from behind. And she fell unconscious. And Prue soon found herself blind-folded again on an alter table with a wizard near her casting a spell upon her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leo orbed back to the sisters and he said in disappointment 'They don't know where the disco is being held its protected by magic'.

A thought just occurred to Paige 'Why are we focusing on the disco itself. What about the demons I bet they know something' Paige said obviously pleased with herself.

And Piper being the eldest said 'Ok than, Paige orb us to the Underworld and Leo all you need to do is come to us if we need you' and by that Piper kissed Leo and they orbed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Charmed Ones where now in the Underworld torturing demons. Almost all of them were vanquished and a few escaped except their leader. Paige knocked him down by orbing a boulder at him when he was trying to escape.

And Phoebe started the questioning 'Ok what do you know about the disco? And my daughter' and the demon obviously replied 'I don't know anything'

Phoebe was ready for that one so she quickly answered 'We know you know something so why don't you just make it easy for yourself and tell us. Or Piper will blow you up'

But the demon was stubborn so he continued saying 'Like I told you before I don't know what you're talking a-' but Piper soon interrupted 'You do know we're going to find out either way there are plenty more demons out there'

The demon gave up 'She's with Ian, but you won't find her in time' and he laughed.

Phoebe was afraid to ask but she still asked 'In time for what?'

'For the carnation of the new source!' the demon said smugly.


	8. Brainwashed

The wizard was finished with his ritual. And the demons took off her blind-fold and bowed upon her. Prue's eyes glowed like flames just like the source's.

The Seer than told her politely 'With all do respect your highness, you need to prove yourself like all the other sources'

Prue replied with an evil grin on her face 'What do you have in mind?' and the Seer soon returned the grin and replied 'I advise you to kill the Charmed Ones your highness'

The evil grin deepened even more with the Seer's words and she replied 'Consider it done'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sisters were walking somewhere in the Underworld following the demon's directions on where the ceremony is being held.

'So do we actually trust a demon now?' Paige asked confusingly. And Piper replied smugly 'It's the only direction we've got so far. Unless you want to lead the way of course'.

'Stop it you two we don't have time for this, we need to find Prue' Phoebe said ending the fight that was about to start.

'Or we'll find you!' Ian replied to Phoebe's question. And when Ian said that Prue shimmered in the room. Phoebe was really confused now she could barely make out her sentence 'Prue? But how?'

Exactly when Phoebe said that. Prue waved her arms like Prue used to, and sent the sisters flying. The sisters had puzzled expressions on their faces, but Phoebe's face reflected guilt.

At first the sisters tried to grab her so Paige could orb her back home and cast a spell on her. But they couldn't even get near her. And the sisters were getting hurt badly. Exactly when Prue threw a fireball at Piper. Paige accidentely orbed the fire ball away from Piper but at Prue but fortunetey she shimmered out of the way just in time.

But instead she shimmered behind the sisters and the sisters didn't see her so Prue took the advantage and summoned an enormous fire ball that could burn the sisters without a trace. She aimed the fireball ready for the throw. **When…….**


	9. ReUnited

While the sisters where on the floor. Prue summoned an enormous fire ball that could burn the sisters without a trace. She aimed the fireball ready for the throw.

When suddenly Prue's spirit form was pulled out of her body. And time seemed to stop but Piper didn't stop it someone else did!

Prue's spirit form floated above clouds, countries but than she was pulled down and she saw a figure…a man. She was already going to aim a fire ball at him but her powers were gone. And the man said 'I wouldn't do that if I where you. It's not going to work anyway'

And Prue looked at him accusingly 'Who are you? What did you do?' and he said calmly 'It's really complicating. But that's not why I brought you here' but Prue didn't care so she said 'Answer my question or I'll kill you!'

So he answered her question 'Fine, I summoned your spirit. Remember the spirit to spirit spell in the book of shadows?' and Prue answered 'Yeah but that only works with a blood relative, so how'd you-'

But he interrupted 'and my name is Cole Turner and i brought you here to remind you of who you truly are. You want to go back to your family more than anything and you just need to focus on that'

And Prue was trying to say 'I can't…its too strong…its not just the ritual……its me' and a tear fell down her face. And Cole replied 'I know Prue, but you just need to keep fighting the evil within you'

Prue tried to make out through sobs 'Its too strong'

'But you're stronger, Prue.' Cole told her in a knowing voice.

And Prue didn't know why but she felt like she needed to hug him, it was as if she knew from before. But after a few seconds her spirit form was pulled back into her body. 

And than Prue was back at the Underworld with the fire ball ready to kill her family. At first she was about to proceed with the plan but than she did exactly what Cole told her to do. And the fire ball instead was aimed at the demons. The wizard and Ian were vanquished but the Seer wasn't. Only the Power of three could finish her off. But she still shimmered out.

Now, the sisters were more than happy to see that Prue was back!

Phoebe immediately hugged her daughter and muttered to her 'I'm sorry' and Piper and Paige soon joined in the hug. ^-^


	10. The Truth

The whole family where sitting by the fireplace discussing their recent events. Piper and Leo were on the sofa, Paige was on the arm chair, Wyatt and Chris were on the floor playing and Phoebe and Prue where on the floor exactly near the fireplace.

'I still don't get it, if you were going to kill us why'd you kill the demons instead? Not that I'm complaining or anything' Paige asked

'Well…I wasn't going to at first but than I did exactly what Cole told me to do and I was the same old me again. Which was pretty weird!!' Prue replied.

Phoebe's eyes widened 'Cole? How's that possible?'

'He's a really great guy' but than she realized what her mum just said 'Wait, you know him?' and Prue looked at everyone. But neither Paige, Piper nor Leo dared to tell her.

Prue looked disappointed once again so she said 'You're not going to tell me are you' which was more like a statement more than a question. Everyone felt sad for her.

But Phoebe said 'actually Prue, I'm going to tell you the whole story this time. You see a long time ago before you were born I was married to Cole Turner and had a baby. But when I found out he was the source all along we had to vanquish him. Prue, Cole is your father that's why those demons where after you because you're part demon, the source's heir. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but I didn't think you're ready'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Phoebe was in her bed she started remembering Prue telling her that Cole saved her. And than she said in a sincere voice 'Thank you, Cole'

And a breeze passed by her to let her know that he heard her.

Please leave reviews and tell me if this story was great or NOT.......and also tell me how i can improve my writing.......becuase i'm still new here and i have much to learn.......this is the first story i have written...lol...and thanks for who leaves me reviews^-^


End file.
